Electro (Marvel Comics)
}} Electro (Maxwell "Max" Dillon) is a fictional character, a supervillain who appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is an enemy of Spider-Man who gained the ability to control electricity after being struck by lightning while working on a power line. The character has been depicted in numerous Spider-Man cartoons and video games. In 2009 he was ranked as IGN's 87th Greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time.http://comics.ign.com/top-100-villains/87.html The character is set to make his cinematic debut (along with Rhino) in 2014's The Amazing Spider-Man 2, the sequel to 2012's reboot The Amazing Spider-Man. He will be portrayed by actor Jamie Foxx. Publication history Created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, he first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #9 (Feb. 1964). Fictional character biography '' #9 (Feb. 1964). Art by Steve Ditko.]] While Maxwell Dillon, an electrical engineer and lineman, was repairing a power line, a freak lightning accident caused a mutagenic change that transformed him into a living electrical capacitor. His powers were initially weak, so he spent some time stealing electrical equipment from Stark Industries to charge himself. During this time, he was approached by Magneto, who considered him a potential recruit for his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, claiming that Dillon's power rivaled his own, but Dillon refused. The following day, Dillon was confronted by a small-time thug from whom he had been borrowing money to pay for the machinery he had needed. When the thug drew a gun on him because he had not paid back the money yet, he responded by shooting a blast of lightning through the thug's chest- the first time Dillon ever killed anybody.Web of Spider-Man vol. 2 #2 Soon taking the name Electro, he turned to a life of a professional criminal, his first victim being J. Jonah Jameson. Electro broke into the Daily Bugle Building and stole from Jameson's safe right in front of him. Jameson accused Spider-Man of being an alternate identity of Electro, prompting Spider-Man to prove the publisher wrong. During their first ever confrontation, Electro defeated Spider-Man using his electrically charged touch. Spider-Man eventually used a fire hose to short-circuit Electro while wearing rubber gloves to protect himself.The Amazing Spider-Man #9 (Feb. 1964) Electro next confronted Daredevil for the first time when trying to break into the Baxter Building. He was again defeated.Daredevil #2 Electro later joined the original Sinister Six, and was the first member of the group to fight Spider-Man, battling him at a Stark plant, when Spider-Man dodged a bolt of electricity he realized his powers had returned. Electro lost his power when the power was cut off by Spider-Man. Spider-Man got a card from him that led him to fight Kraven the Hunter.The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 Electro attacked the Fantastic Four at the wedding of Sue Storm and Reed Richards, under the control of Doctor Doom's mind-control machine, but due to Mister Fantastic he, like the other villains, has no memory of the incident.Fantastic Four Annual #3 He later recruited the second Emissaries of Evil in a plot of revenge against Daredevil for previous defeats. This group consisted of Gladiator, Stilt-Man, Leap-Frog, and the Matador.Daredevil Annual #1 Electro was later hired by J. Jonah Jameson to defeat Spider-Man on national television.The Amazing Spider-Man #82 He encountered Daredevil again in San Francisco, at which time he temporarily donned a modified costume.Daredevil #87 He then took control of a Protarian android seeking the destruction of Omega.Omega the Unknown #3 Electro then teamed with Blizzard against Spider-Man and Daredevil.Marvel Team-Up #56 Electro then attempted to aid a band of criminals escaping the Defenders.Defenders #63 Electro later joined the Frightful Four.Spectacular Spider-Man #39 As part of the Frightful Four, he used Spider-Man as bait to trap the Fantastic Four.Fantastic Four #218 Subsequently, he battled the Falcon but was defeated, partly because he did not consider the Falcon to be a serious threat.Falcon #3-4 Electro later learned that he can electro-statically disrupt Spider-Man's wall-crawling ability.Spectacular Spider-Man #134 The Chameleon and Hammerhead then sent the Shocker to try to recruit Electro into their organization.Spectacular Spider-Man #157 Instead, he later accepted Doctor Octopus' invitation to rejoin the Sinister Six, and battled Spider-Man.The Amazing Spider-Man #334-339 Electro has fought Spider-Man countless times, either on his own or as part of a group such as the Sinister Six. He has also fought such other heroes as Daredevil, Fantastic Four, and the New Avengers. Despite his immense power, he has almost always been defeated, usually as a result of his foes outsmarting him or taking advantage of his weakness to water while charged. As a result of his frequent and often embarrassing defeats, Electro tried to take over New York City's power supply in an attempt at glory and respect. Spider-Man thwarted this plan, however, and convinced Electro to quit his criminal career. When the insane Spider-Man clone Kaine started killing enemies of Spider-Man, Electro began to fear for his life and temporarily joined Mysterio's Sinister Seven, which had been formed to combat Kaine. This group was quickly disbanded, and following Kaine's subsequent disappearance, Electro returned to retirement. This changed when The Rose agreed to fund an experimental technique that would amplify Electro's abilities, in exchange for Electro's services as an enforcer. Seeing this as a chance to rise above the string of failures that had made up so much of his life, Electro underwent the procedure. After paying off his debt to the Rose by defeating several members of The True Believers (an offshoot of the famous ninja sect The Hand), a group of ninja assassins who had been interfering in the Rose's operations, Electro attempted to demonstrate his newly amplified powers to the world, once again attempting to take control of New York City's power supply. Wearing an insulated suit, Spider-Man stopped him. Electro, in an effort to make a final grand gesture, threw himself into the Hudson River while his body was highly charged, seemingly killing himself in an explosion. Somehow surviving, Electro resurfaced later as part of the re-formed Sinister Six, formed to kill Senator Stewart Ward and Doctor Octopus (whom the other members of the Six now hated due to his arrogance). His powers had seemingly reverted to their pre-amplification level, and he wore a new blue-and-white costume. When Venom betrayed his fellow Sinister Six members, attempting to kill them one by one, he attacked Electro and left him for dead. Once again, Electro survived, and when he next appeared had returned to his yellow-and green-costume. In the mid-2000s, Electro was working with the VultureMarvel Knights Spider-Man #2 when they were attacked by Spider-Man, who thought they had kidnapped his Aunt May. Electro managed to bring Spider-Man to the edge of defeat, using his powers in more intelligent ways and blowing up a large number of cars, including some with children in them. After a devastating battle, Spider-Man defeated him by fighting him to a gas refinery. The badly wounded Electro recovered fairly quickly, and shortly afterwards joined the Sinister Twelve, assembled by the Green Goblin, though he and the rest of the team was defeated thanks to the intervention of the Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Captain America, Iron Man, and Yellowjacket. . Art by Paul Azaceta.|right|thumb]] Later, separately, he was hired by the Skrull Pagon (who was posing as Elektra) to free Karl Lykos (also known as Sauron) from The Raft, a maximum-security prison for supervillains.''New Avengers vol. 1 #1 After causing a riot, Electro tried to run away with his waitress girlfriend, but was captured by the New Avengers, subsequently fainting when faced with the prospect of being beaten up by Luke Cage, using Spider-Man's webbing to protect himself from Electro.New Avengers vol. #4 Later, Electro joined the Chameleon's "Exterminators", seeking to take advantage of Peter Parker and his loved ones. During the Civil War storyline, Electro was among the villains in Hammerhead's unnamed villain army when Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. raided the hideout.Civil War: War Crimes (February 2007) In Secret Invasion, Electro appears as member of Hood's crime syndicate and attacked a Skrull force. After the Skrull posing as Jarvis kidnaps the baby of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones, the Avengers and the Fantastic Four begin going after everyone who is associated with the Skrulls. Because of this, Electro is confronted by Wolverine in an alley where, after a battle, he leaves Dillon beaten and unconscious.New Avengers #48 Electro returns in The Gauntlet, with a new look as his face is now scarred with lightning bolts. The revamp was explained by writer Mark Waid, stating that artist Paul Azaceta "tweaked the design a bit, adding some burn scars to reflect Electro's current situation. As Electro gets older, as his body chemistry starts to shift into middle age, his powers are becoming more erratic and less easy for him to control. So he turns to a surprise Marvel villain - someone rarely, if ever, seen in the pages of Amazing - to level up." During his appearance in "The Guantlet", it is revealed that Electro has lost control over his powers: besides the physical disfigurment, his touch is now 100% lethal. Depressed and angry at the world because of this, Electro begins gathering other outcasts and misfits into a group known as "Power To The People", which targets right-wing newspaper baron Dexter Bennett and the New York Stock Exchange in the wake of the 2008 Financial Crisis. Electro's group manages to gain positive coverage in the media, hampering Spider-Man's ability to convince Electro's followers of his true evil nature.The Amazing Spider-Man #612 Electro's duplicitous nature causes him to betray his followers in order to align with the amoral Bennett in exchange for help finding a way to restore his powers to a controllable level. The Mad Thinker is able to come up with a process to cure Electro, but Spider-Man interferes with the process, turning Electro into an artificial electrical thunderbolt. Furious, Electro double-crosses Bennett and ultimately uses his new powers to destroy The DB building, crippling Bennett in the process. In doing so, Electro uses up so much of his newfound power that Spider-Man is able to neutralize him with his webbing.The Amazing Spider-Man #613-614 In the epilogue, Electro runs into Sasha Kravinoff and Chameleon in his new jail cell.The Amazing Spider-Man #614 In the following issue involving Sandman, it is revealed that Electro has escaped.The Amazing Spider-Man #615 Under the orders of the Kravinoffs, he breaks the Vulture (Jimmy Natale) out of prison.The Amazing Spider-Man #623 During the Heroic Age storyline, it is suspected by the Young Allies that Electro had a discarded and disavowed daughter named Aftershock (similar to the MC2 Universe version) who is a member of the Bastards of Evil.Young Allies vol. 2 #1 When Young Allies members Firestar and Gravity fight Electro, he defeats them. He let them live so that they can spread the message that he doesn't endorse Aftershock and the Bastards of Evil's terrorism. He also says they can look up how and when he got his powers on the internet and there no way a girl of Aftershock's age could have been conceived after he got his powers: It's impossible for him to be Aftershock's father.Young Allies vol. 2 #2 Electro is later present at the scene where Mattie Franklin is sacrificed by Sasha Kravinoff as part of a ritual that resurrects Vladimir Kravinoff as a large humanoid lion creature.The Amazing Spider-Man #634 During the "Origin of the Species" storyline, Electro is among the supervillains invited by Doctor Octopus to join his supervillain team where they are promised that they will receive a reward in exchange for securing some specific items.The Amazing Spider-Man #642 Electro goes after Spider-Man for Menace's infant. Anticipating Spider-Man's plan to deliver the infant to a hospital, Electro waits at the nearest hospital in Spider-Man's area until Spider-Man shows up. The two begin to battle until Sandman interferes and Spider-Man tricks Electro into electrocuting Sandman, turning him into glass. Flying shards of glass hit Electro, temporarily stunning him and allowing Spider-Man to escape.The Amazing Spider-Man #643 Spider-Man goes on an angry rampage against all the villains after the Chameleon tricks him into thinking the infant is dead. He defeats Electro in Vinegar Hill, Brooklyn.The Amazing Spider-Man #645 In the Big Time storyline, Electro becomes a member of Doctor Octopus' new Sinister Six and helps Chameleon break into an air force base in New Jersey.The Amazing Spider-Man #648 Electro was with the Sinister Six when it came to fighting Intelligencia. During a conflict between the Intelligencia and the Sinister Six, Mad Thinker was able to briefly deactivate Electro's powers, but was caught off-guard when Electro physically attacked him instead, the surprise of the attack allowing Electro to defeat Mad Thinker.Amazing Spider-Man #676 During the Ends of the Earth storyline, despite the Sinister Six being prepared for a fight with the Avengers, Electro was the first of the team to be defeated, being hurled into the upper atmosphere by Thor while distracted by his inability to attack Spider-Man's new hi-tech armor.The Amazing Spider-Man #683 Electro returns to Earth and attempts to avenge himself on Thor by forcing an A.I.M. scientist to convert him to generate protons instead of electrons, but he is defeated when Superior Spider-Man (Doctor Octopus' mind in Spider-Man's body) manages to convert him into a stream of protons and traps him. Superior Spider-Man places Electro in containment next to Sandman in his hidden underwater lab.Avenging Spider-Man #18 Powers and abilities An unusually configured magnetic field was created when Dillon was struck by lightning while holding live, high-tension wires and a wound reel of one-inch cable, granting him superhuman powers. Electro can generate massive quantities of electricity, theoretically up to approximately one million volts. He can employ this electrostatic energy as lightning arcs from his fingertips, and his maximum charge is more than enough to kill a normal human. When his body is charged to high levels, he becomes superhumanly strong and fast. He can also glide over power lines by using the electricity contained therein for propulsion, and he has on occasion been shown to actually ride on lightning bolts. During a stint in prison, Doctor Octopus gave him the ideas of ionizing metals and sparking the petroleum in the fuel tank of a vehicle as a way to generate explosions. He can charge himself up to make himself more powerful. He can also absorb the energy of electrical equipment such as a power plant to increase his powers further. In New Avengers, he was shown to fly and manipulate large amounts of electricity and machinery, when he freed all the prisoners at Rykers (although, due to the city-wide blackout preceding the event, he probably absorbed a great deal of energy beforehand). An experimental procedure heightened his powers, allowing Electro to store and absorb a seemingly limitless amount of electricity. He also seemed to gain the power over magnetism to a certain degree, allowing him to manipulate magnetic fields and move objects in a manner similar to that of Magneto, and could overcome his old weakness to water by using the electromagnetic fields around him to vaporize water before it could touch him. He made Spider-Man beg by stimulating the bioelectric currents in his brain, and was able to defeat Nate Grey by manipulating said currents in Nate's brain to turn his own psionic powers against him. Electro can override any electrically powered device and manipulate it according to his mental commands. By using an external electrical power source to recharge his body's energy reserves, Electro could expend electricity indefinitely without diminishing his personal reserves. When he is fully charged, Electro is extremely sensitive to anything that may "short circuit" him, such as water. Electro propels himself along magnetic lines of force in objects that have great electrical potential, such as high-tension electrical lines. He can also create electrostatic bridges to traverse upon, at the cost of a great expenditure of energy. During the events of the storyline "The Gauntlet", Electro became a living artificial thunderbolt, allowing him to travel through electrical appliances such as going through a light bulb and exiting through any other electronic device connected to the power source. He was also able to transmit himself over Spider-Man's web. Other versions House of M In the House of M reality, Electro is one of Rhino's friends (along with Vulture and Ox) who helped him attack and detain the Green Goblin for ruining the best chance at a good life Rhino ever had.Spider-Man: House of M #3 Marvel Zombies Return Another Electro appears as a member of the Sinister Six that battles the reality-jumping zombie Spider-Man. When the zombified Spider Man is behind him, he was bitten on the hand. Then Electro is decapitated and infected, later helping his fellow members in devouring Peter Parker's friends. Angered and devastated, the zombie Spider-Man then obliterates his body for what he and the team has done when his arm is snapped off and Spider-Man uses his powers against him.Marvel Zombies Return #1 (October 2009) MC2 In the MC2 alternate future, Electro has a daughter, Allison Dillon, who is emotionally troubled over never having had a stable father-figure in her life and becomes the supervillain Aftershock.Spider-Girl #51 (Nov. 2002) She had inherited her father's powers, but because Dillon and Allison's electrical auras are different, the slightest touch causes them intense pain. When Dillon discovers his daughter is following in his footsteps, he asks Spider-Man for help. Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, and the Avengers help subdue Aftershock. When Dillon shows up, father and daughter vow to overcome their pain, and Max promises to be a better father.Spider-Girl #81 (Feb. 2005) Spider-Man: Reign In the Spider-Man: Reign reality, Electro is one of the villains released by Edward to destroy Spider-Man; he is killed by Spider-Man after being knocked into Hydro-Man (who also dies) causing him to short circuit.Spider-Man: Reign #1-4 (December 2006 - March 2007) Ultimate Marvel In the Ultimate Marvel universe, Electro has been reimagined with powers as a product of bioengineering. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Electro is bald, wears a black leather outfit, and has some grotesque burn scars. As a result of experimentation by Justin Hammer, Max Dillon is given the power to control and create electricity. He is sold by Hammer to the Kingpin in exchange for a real estate development contract.Ultimate Spider-Man #17 (March 2002) When Spider-Man breaks into the Kingpin's office, Electro electrocutes him and he, the Enforcers, and Fisk unmask him, revealing him to be a teenager. They decide to throw him out a window. Spider-Man returns and defeats him.Ultimate Spider-Man #12 (October 2001) His defeat changes Electro's powers, making him reach a more powerful blue electrified form during which he can fly and perform greater feats. Electro later escapes from federal custody, murdering several people in the process. The superhero team the Ultimates re-apprehend him and place him in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody along with the Sandman, Kraven the Hunter, Doctor Octopus, and the Green Goblin. The five supervillains escape and become the Ultimate Six.Miniseries Ultimate Six #1-7 (Nov. 2003 - June 2004) They attack S.H.I.E.L.D. They manage to capture an unmasked Spider-Man. They tie him to a chair, torture and humiliate him, and force him to join them. In a battle with the Ultimates on the White House lawn, Thor defeats Electro. He eventually escapes and is hired by Bolivar Trask to gauge Venom's power. Electro leads Venom on a chase throughout Manhattan when Spider-Man appears. Electro knocks Spider-Man out and tries to kill him, but Venom attacks Electro, trying to take Electro's opportunity to kill the fallen hero. Venom defeats Electro by destroying the neon signs that Electro is feeding on. When S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives Venom flees, and Electro is once again brought into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. The Green Goblin later breaks Electro out of the supervillain prison within the Ultimates' headquarters, the Triskelion, in exchange for Electro's alliance when needed.Ultimate Spider-Man #113 (November 2007) Electro goes to Norman Osborn's penthouse to wait for instructions where he is disturbed by Spider-Man. He attempts to flee and gets involved in a fight both with Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He is eventually brought down and is assumed to be back in custody.Ultimate Spider-Man #114 (December 2007) Alongside the rest of the Ultimate Six, Electro plays a role in the "Death of Spider-Man" storyline. Norman Osborn breaks him and the rest out of the Triskelion, and after their escape, informs them that God wishes for them to kill Peter Parker.Ultimate Spider-Man #156 (May 2011) Then, after Osborn kills Dr. Octopus after he tries to leave the group, the remaining five (Electro, The Green Goblin, Sandman, Kraven, and Vulture) go to Parker's home in Queens. There a fight ensues between the Five and both Johnny Storm and Bobby Drake, who were living there at the time. The two heroes are defeated, with Electro himself defeating Iceman by sending a jolt of electricity through his ice, but not before Johnny manages to knock Osborn out. Peter then arrives, wearing his Spider-Man costume but no mask, and proceeds to fight the four remaining members of the Six. After a pitched battle, Electro is about to deliver the killing shot on a beaten and exhausted Spider-Man. But before he can strike, Electro is shot three times from behind by Aunt May. He 'short circuits' in a massive electrical surge, taking out Kraven, Sandman, and Vulture.Ultimate Spider-Man #157-159 (June-July 2011) Later, Electro is shown to have survived the shooting, and is being held in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody when Miles Morales, the new Spider-Man, is brought in for questioning. Electro is able to power up and attempt an escape after being improperly sedated by a S.H.I.E.L.D. nurse. After taking down Iron Man, Spider-Woman and Hawkeye, Electro fights Miles, in his store-bought Spider-Man costume, and Fury, thinking Miles is the original Spider-Man and angry that he is still alive. Miles stuns Electro by hitting him with a hurled crate and Fury shoots him to end the threat.Ultimate Comics Spider-Man #5 (December 2011) In other media Television * Electro made a cameo appearance on The Marvel Super Heroes episode "Dr. Doom's Day" (which was a Sub-Mariner segment). * Electro made three appearances in the 1960s Spider-Man animated series, voiced by Tom Harvey. In his first appearance in the episode "Electro the Human Lightning Bolt," he robs J. Jonah Jameson's house which Spider-Man is blamed for. Finally he is defeated at an amusement park with a new webbing that conducts electricity. Spider-Man then hangs the webbing containing Electro outside of the window to J. Jonah Jameson's office. In the episode "Killowat Caper," he breaks out of jail using a kite during a storm to recharge himself. He then tries to force the city to pay him a fortune by turning off the electriciy, but is caught in another anti-electric web by Spider-Man which powered up the light signs put together by Spider-Man that says to the authorities below "Wait for the battery to go out." In the episode "To Catch a Spider," Dr. Noah Boddy springs Electro, Green Goblin, and Vulture from prison and coordinates them into attacking Spider-Man. But Spider-Man makes them fight with ventriloquism, Electo blasts the Vulture from the sky and is knocked out with a pumpkin bomb thrown by the Green Goblin and is left webbed up with Green Goblin and Vulture as Spider-Man catches Dr. Noah Boddy. * Electro was the main villain in the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends episode "Videoman", voiced by Allan Melvin. He creates Videoman in order to help him defeat Spider-Man, Iceman, and Firestar. He later made a cameo appearance in "Attack of the Arachnoid" where he was seen as an inmate at Ryker's Island. * Originally, Electro was not to appear in the 1990s Spider-Man: The Animated Series, because the series did not want to interfere with the continuity of James Cameron's proposed Spider-Man movie in which the Sandman and Electro were supposed to be the villains, in which he was a super-powered industrialist named Carlton Strand. Although Sandman remained unseen in the series when Cameron's film fell through, Electro was belatedly introduced in the series' fifth season. Electro appears in the "Six Forgotten Warriors" storyline of season five, voiced by Philip Proctor. Instead of Max Dillon, he is Rheinholt Schmidt, a German who has masqueraded as a Russian police chief Rheinholt Kragov for most of his life. Schmidt spent many years searching for his father Red Skull. Kragov impersonated his father in an attempt to gain control of the doomsday weapon, an unknown aid in which his father believed would help the Nazis win World War II. When he had trapped Spider-Man, Kingpin, and the Insidious Six, Kingpin unmasked Red Skull to be Rheinholt Kragov where Kingpin commented that the real Red Skull would've broken free from his grip. The encounter with Kingpin and the Insidious Six left him without the box containing the secret information on the project. After Chameleon (who turned out to be Kragov's step-brother) turned traitor on Kingpin, he had the box and all the keys to use the Doomsday weapon. After Red Skull was freed from the vortex, he used the Doomsday weapon on Kragov transforming him into Electro. Angry at his father for risking his life with the Doomsday Device, he decides to take over the world himself. However Spider-Man tricks him into being trapped in an energy vortex, which is then destroyed (The character as depicted in Spider-Man: The Animated Series is also influenced by the 1950s Atlas Comics version of Electro, a Russian creature who also battled Captain America). * In Spider-Man Unlimited, the Counter-Earth version of Electro (voiced by Dale Wilson) appears in the episode "Ill-Met By Moonlight" as a Bestial electric eel possessing electrokinetic powers. In the episode, Electro is a guard in the High Evolutionary's main base Wundagore Castle. Throughout his fight with the Counter-Earth Electro, Spider-Man also references the Earth Electro. .]] * In ''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, Max Dillon (voiced by Ethan Embry), is a geeky high school friend of Peter Parker who attends Empire State University. Dillon first appears as a college friend of Parker's in the episode "Head Over Heels", in a minor role. In the subsequent episode "The Party", he is transformed into an electrical creature after being covered in an unknown substance and then struck by lightning. He immediately pursues revenge on fellow students who bullied him, even killing their leader Doug Reisman before Spider-Man weakened him and forced him to retreat into an underground electrical system. Electro reappears in the episode "When Sparks Fly", where he had been hiding out to regain his power. He planned to transform Sally Thompson, a girl he liked into a being like himself for companionship, but he was trapped in a HVSC (High Voltage Storage Container) battery by Spider-Man, Mary Jane, and Harry Osborn, then thrown to the bottom of the Hudson river. .]] * Electro appears in ''The Spectacular Spider-Man episode "Interactions" voiced by Crispin Freeman.Comics Continuum (Aug. 31, 2007) Once an electrical repairman and a friend of Dr. Connors, Max Dillon is electrocuted in a freak accident after his power drill falls onto a damaged computer console: when he tries to pick it up, the resulting electrical shock sends him flying against a specialized tank holding genetically altered electric eels, becoming exposed to the substance inside. Although Max survived, his body became an unstable living electrical capacitate. Max is then forced to wear an insulated body suit to contain the bio-elctricity being produced in order to protect others around him, especially his face which had transformed into an electrical field. After an encounter with Spider-Man (who Spider-Man thought was a thug), Max goes berserk and takes up the name "Electro" after Spider-Man called him that on their first encounter. Electro then rushes out to Dr. Connors' lab, demanding that Connors cure him. He is interrupted by Spider-Man again and the two battle. Spider-Man defeats Electro by tossing him into a swimming pool which short-circuits him, knocking him unconscious. Electro reappears in "Group Therapy", the season-two episode "Reinforcements", and "Growing Pains". He originally wanted to be returned to his normal self, but after several subsequential appearances, he appears to have lost his sanity, no longer desiring a normal life. * Electro first appears in his self-titled episode "Electro" on Ultimate Spider-Man,Disney XD's Ultimate Spider-Man Swing Back Into Action in 2013 voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes. Spider-Man has fought Electro all the time before his training with S.H.I.E.L.D. When Spider-Man manages to taser him against the large television screen, Electro manages to disappear into the screen. Electro appears on television in his hyper-electrified form (which resembles his Ultimate Marvel form) and holds the city's electricity for ransom. Electro takes over Spider-Man's Spider-Cycle which takes him straight into town. Spider-Man manages to anticipate where Electro is as Electro charges the tram Spider-Man's team is on towards its station. Spider-Man's team finds Electro in a part of town where he starts to turn some of the nearby electronic devices into weapons. Electro then attacks Spider-Man as he remembers that the large television screen had super-charged him. Electro then heads to the Federal Reserve as Spider-Man and Nova follow him. Electro then takes over Spider-Man's electrical web containers and fires at a building crane as a diversion so that he can get into the Federal Reserve. Spider-Man's team catches up to Electro in the vault as Spider-Man tells his team that they must act like a team to take down Electro. Spider-Man comes up with a plan that involves him heading to the satellite above the Daily Bugle which launched him into the orbiting satellites. After defeating Batroc the Leaper, Spider-Man swings towards the large television screen that Electro is in. As Electro emerges from the screen, Spider-Man's team takes out the Electro clones that emerge from their electronics. Electro loses control and emerges from the screen in normal form and has been confused from the Electro clones that he has been controlling. Spider-Man then knocks out Electro. In the episode "The Sinister Six," Electro appears as a member of Doctor Octopus' Sinister Six and is once again in his hyper-electrified form. During the fight at the Statue of Liberty between Spider-Man's team and the Sinister Six, Electro was defeated by Nova. While Lizard got away, the rest of the Sinister Six were apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Electro was seen anchored down in his cell in which he is standing surrounded by water. Film * Jamie Foxx will portray Max Dillon/Electro in the upcoming 2014 film The Amazing Spider-Man 2. In this movie, Electro is portrayed as a normal factory worker at Oscorp who idolizes Spider-Man. After falling into a tube of electric eels, he gets electric powers and tries to destroy the world and Spider-Man. Foxx revealed that the character would be redesigned to be more grounded, and that the villain's yellow and green suit would not be used. Video games * Electro is a boss in the arcade game Spider-Man: The Video Game; in the Game Boy Advance game Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace; and in the home games Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six; The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin, at a level set in a power station. * Electro appears in the game Spider-Man and Captain America in Doctor Doom's Revenge.Marvel Gateway by Internapse * Although he does not appear in the first two Game Boy Spider-Man games, Electro is present in Spider-Man 3: Invasion of the Spider-Slayers. * In the Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro video game, Electro (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is the main antagonist. * Electro appears as a boss in Ultimate Spider-Man, voiced by James Arnold Taylor, and is portrayed as a young African American. * Electro appears as a boss in the Game Boy Advance version of the Spider-Man 3 video game, in the "Totally Amped" level. * Electro is also a boss and a playable character in the PSP version of Spider-Man: Friend or Foe, voiced by David Kaye. * Electro appears in Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, voiced by Liam O'Brien. * Electro appears in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, voiced by Kirk Thornton. * The Ultimate Marvel version of Electro appears in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, voiced by Thomas F. Wilson.Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions Achievements In addition, the Amazing version of Electro appears in the Nintendo DS version, also voiced by Thomas F. Wilson. * Electro appears in Marvel Heroes, voiced again by Liam O'Brien. Live performances * Electro is one of the villains on The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man ride at the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort, voiced by Jim Wise. He is a member of the Sinister Syndicate, and attacks guests with an electrical power cable to shake their vehicle with electricity. During the climax on the rooftops of New York, he attacks Spider-Man but hits Hydro-Man instead, accidentally knocking himself out due to his exposure to water. He is last seen webbed up with the rest of the Syndicate. * Electro also appears as a member of the Sinister Six in Julie Taymor's Broadway theatre show based on the comic series, Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark, in which he was originally played by actor Emmanuel Brown.Electro, About the Artists, accessed February 12, 2011. Reception During an interview with Newsarama about The Gauntlet and Grim Hunt, Mark Waid claimed that the character of Electro is "one of the smart criminals who was saving what he's been stealing from banks and savings and loans". He also described Electro as the "anti-bailout guy". A Comics Bulletin review published by Ray Tate of Young Allies #2 described Electro’s appearance in that issue as "a punk with a gimmick". He also claimed that the character "never harbored a pathological hatred of Spider-Man", and that he instead "developed a healthy loathing for Spidey because the Wall Crawler frequently interfered with his sole goal of larceny". Ray believes that Electro "isn’t a wanton psychopath", but a "bank robber with electrical powers", and that he is "not nuts" but "a felon". These remarks show that Electro’s character is received not as being mentally ill, but simply a thieving villain. References External links * Electro at Marvel.com * The Grand Comics Database * * Electro at Spiderfan.org Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Characters created by Steve Ditko Category:Comics characters introduced in 1964 Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional characters from New York Category:Fictional characters with electric abilities Category:Fictional criminals Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Marvel Comics supervillains